destroy_the_godmodderfandomcom-20200214-history
Act 2 (DTG2)
Act 2 of''' Destroy the Godmodder 2 was titled ''Invasion','' being the first act to officially recognize itself as such all the way through. It started on January 22nd, 2014 (page 179 of the game) and ended on July 17th, 2014 (page 560 of the game), lasting for a total of 382 pages. ''Invasion marked the point where DTG2's plot really started to develop. The act was controversial for focusing on major event across its entirety - the Homestuck Invasion, a siege from the villains of Homestuck on Minecraft. The Condesce, The Felt, Doc Scratch, and Lord English all made appearances, intent on subjugating the entire universe under their control, and from there, taking over reality. It was up to the Descendants to stop the Invasion and the Godmodder, who they had allied with. But what started as a simple invasion would turn into anything but as the players started to learn the truth about the multiverse they lived in and the reality of TwinBuilder's role in the war... Important events that occurred during Invasion were the fight against the Condesce and her Crockercorp Carriers, TwinBuilder being summoned to the field as an entity, the fight against the Felt, the Virus turning into the first Operator, Flare Flames' entry into Antichamber, the Calamitous Movement, TwinBuilder's development of a split personality and his Shatter, the Scratch's Manor sidequest, the fight against Doc Scratch, the fight against Lord English, and the Scratch of the First Block. Invasion was the first act with a proper End of Act storypost. It detailed the completion of the Scratch, its effects on Minecraftia and the Homestuck Invasion, the restoration of the Fourth Wall, and it teased a new threat coming from Earth. List of Chapters Invasion is split up into 28 chapters, 18 cutscenes, and 5 booklogs. * Chapter 1 - A Unique Threat (Pages 179-182) ** "Very well, then. Let the invasion begin." ** In which the villains of Homestuck invade the server and a virus is uploaded. * Chapter 2 - To Be Condescending (Pages 185-193) ** ")(er Imperious Condescension then steals your Rainbow Gun because it looks pretty." ** In which )(er Imperious Condescension is battled and the Black Monolith reappears. * Chapter 3 - Will of the Deathless (Pages 195-203) ** "There are souls. Souls who have gone too far. Too greedy, too hungry. Together we will vanquish them all." ** In which the God-King enters the fight and Snowman casts her black inches. * Chapter 4 - The The The Big Game (Pages 205-215) ** "Could it be any more hard-boiled than this?" ** In which the war advances too quickly and a military is mobilized. * Chapter 5 - Dark Sea of Red (Pages 217-223) ** "A huge armada of three giant red ships descend onto the battlefield, with hundreds of soldiers in their wake!" ** In which the Crockercorp Fleet sails in and TwinBuilder is forced to play his own game. * Chatlog 1 - Man with a Green Hoodie (Page 217) ** "But if we're looking for heroics, I'd say to look at the young man with a green hoodie typing this up right now. He is this world's First Guardian, after all." ** In which Doc Scratch predicts the future and provides canon fodder. * Chatlog 2 - What's Going On (Page 223) ** "So... it looks like I'm just going to have to sit tight and... enjoy the ride?" ** In which TwinBuilder comes to grips with his half-power and imminent mortality. * Chapter 6 - Stuck on the Battlefield (Pages 226-243) ** "All except for me. I'll keep fighting, no matter how long it takes." ** In which drones and soldiers march and TwinBuilder, now home-stuck, must kill or be killed. * Chapter 7 - Under the Curtain (Pages 246-256) ** "Once it dies down, I reveal what lies under the curtain." ** In which the Demonator heralds the reckoning and the UOSS descends from space. * Chapter 8 - Fire, Rock, and Destruction (Pages 258-263) ** "While you have desolated the majority of my barrage, you have failed to save the Crockercorp Ships from certain doom." ** In which the meteors reach their targets and The Felt ascends from their pool balls. * Chatlog 3 - The Felt Will Live (Page 263) ** "Regardless, I have already called the necessary people to get this stage of the plan underway. I have known them for quite some time." ** In which the Godmodder and Scratch exchange promises and begin phase three. * Chapter 9 - The Most Useless Entity (Pages 266-276) ** "If you're gonna call me "useless", then I might as well DO something about it!" ** In which TwinBuilder splits apart and the Demonator receives an upgrade. * Chapter 10 - Almighty Lord Helix (Pages 278-289) ** "'''SO BE IT. FOLLOWERS OF THE DOME MUST BE CLEANSED AND SHOWN ANARCHY.'"'' ** In which anarchy is shown and the fabled Psi-Godmodder's Artifacts begin to gather. * Chapter 11 - Hello There, Everyone (Pages 292-308) ** "'''Someone is even ordering me? This just won't do.'"'' ** In which the Virus begins to understand and Doc Scratch explains how he got here. * Chatlog 4 - Unwittingly Orchestrating (Page 306) ** "Scratch... You love the sound of your own voice. You wouldn't miss an opportunity to talk for exceeding lengths of time." ** In which Doc Scratch begins to reveal how the Invasion started, and who exactly started it. * Chapter 12 - The Operator (Pages 311-318) ** "'''If you are trying to talk me out of what I'm about to do, that will be futile.'"'' ** In which the Virus becomes the Operator and OpelSpeedster goes insane. * Chapter 13 - Escape From Antichamber (Pages 321-326) ** "'Every journey is a series of choices. The first is to begin the journey.'" ** In which Flare Flames enters the Antichamber and Build and Split emerge. * Chapter 14 - Elder Frenzy (Pages 329-348) ** "Giant tentacles and eldritch monstrosities swarm the hapless players of the server!" ** In which the Grandmatriarchs arise and the Felt are trapped in the Pool Room. * Chatlog 5 - Strength in Numbers (Page 329) ** "Heheh. Today, they rise." ** In which Doc Scratch explains what happened to the missing part of the Portal. * Chapter 15 - A Controlled Rage (Pages 350-367) ** "Heh. Heh. Heh." ** In which the Godmodder becomes the fool and the Operator counts down to a powerful date. * Chatlog 6 - Another gorilla Coming (Page 350) ** "That little 'gorillaing ''gorilla'' thinks he can ''gorilla'' all over my ''gorilla''."'' ** In which the Godmodder goes apeshit. * Cutscene 1 - '''Designate Alternia (Page 371) ** "I will attempt to give an abridged retelling of the events that led us here to this very point in unsynchronous time." ** In which Doc Scratch fully explains his side of the story and shows how much he's already done. * Chapter 16 - The Calamitous Movement (Pages 371-386) ** "And now, the Calamitous Movement is set in motion." ** In which utter Calamity strikes and the fabled 100-Post Cannon is fired. * Chapter 17 - Waiting for the Inevitable (Pages 388-397) ** "WHAT EVEN IS THIS. WALUIGI DOES NOT KNOW. HE DOES NOT CARE." ** In which bosses fall, purple becomes a color, and the Infinity Seal is finally broken. * Chapter 18 - A Living Hell (Pages 399-407) ** "It seems like everyone's been forwarding their own goals rather than focusing on the common one." ** In which the players' own Projects run supreme and a visit is made to Scratch's Library. * Booklog 1 - To Understand History (Page 408) ** "This book is a compilation of legends that been seen throughout the folds of Minecraftia. " ** In which Jens the Scholar shares his knowledge and his story begins. * Booklog 2 - The First Block (Page 409) ** "The First Block is a legend that falls under the premise that everything must start somewhere." ** In which a concept is introduced and the Origin Point is made known. * Booklog 3 - Monolithium (Page 409) ** "Monolithium is, in itself, a shrine to the '''Monolith'."'' ** In which the Black Monolith's origin is theorized and its power, revealed. * Chapter 19 - All These Alchemizations (Pages 409-417) ** "I annoy Twin with all these alchemizations and hopefully turn his wrath towards the operator's integrity." ** In which Modpack's influence grows, a throne is built, and the Operator prepares his ultimatum. * Chapter 20 - Do You Fear the Reaper (Pages 419-427) ** "'''I've never given much purpose to death. I never saw any reason to. And now... Quite frankly... I think I should have.'"'' ** In which the Operator leaves his final message, HE rises to power, and The Felt is defeated at last. * Booklog 4 - Librarydump (Page 422) ** "Alright, so this update will be a librarydump where I will show the contents of the books people are reading." ** In which the nature of split personalities is investigated for the first time. * Chapter 21 - Break the Record (Pages 429-435) ** "Correction. What ''I can do with these things."'' ** In which Split becomes a king, Scratch is forced into action, and Build is forced into a corner. * Chatlog 7 - Those Goddamn Leprechauns (Page 430) ** "The Felt was a distraction. A three-month-long distraction. And it worked." ** In which Scratch explains how the Invasion's failure guarantees its success. * Booklog 5 - Crucial Story Expositions (Page 432) ** "I am forgoing my update today to update crucial story expositions known as Librarylogs." ** In which the chaotic battles of split personalities are finally revealed, bringing a bad omen. * Chapter 22 - Shatter (Pages 438-445) ** "SHATTER." ''' ** In which there's only one thing left to do. * Cutscene 2 - '''Apotheosis (Page 445) ** "'''The Prince, the Prince, and the Doctor three all knew this.'"'' ** In which the Shatter ends and the Castle of Split is annihilated. * Cutscene 3 - Apotheosis, Part II (Page 445) ** "With that in mind, I will bid you a temporary adieu. Enjoy your stay." ** In which the prophecy finally comes to pass and Doc Scratch takes over the Narrative. * Chapter 23 - Scratch's Manor (Pages 447-461) ** "You're playing by my rules now. Don't forget." ** In which the players explore the first floor and basement of Scratch's Manor. * Chapter 24 - Continuing Escapades (Pages 463-492) ** "The adventure continues..." ** In which the players explore the second floor and basement of Scratch's Manor. * Cutscene 4 - Five Wayward Players (Page 476) ** "Sometimes I wonder how we became friends." ** In which, on GodCraft, the faction of Robomonkey forms a plan to stop the Invasion themselves. * Cutscene 5 - Master of Dimensions (Page 478) ** "'''Master of dimensions... Pleaser of crowds... I am... Dimentio!'"'' ** In which an interdimensional jester makes Robomonkey an offer they can't refuse. * Cutscene 6 - 413:04:08:06:12:41 (Page 490) ** "On this cylinder is what appears to be a countdown timer." ** In which an object descends into the crater of Zero Hour and starts a very long countdown. * Chapter 25 - The Third Leg (Pages 494-524) ** "Teams are being SCRAMBLED!" ** In which the players explore the third floor of Scratch's Manor, the Nether, and the End. * Cutscene 7 - Not Without Reason (Page 509) ** "alright. mind telling me the plan again?" ** In which Robomonkey prepares their assault on Ground Zero. * Cutscene 8 - Where I Was Born (Page 510) ** "A supernova surrounds the entire hexahedron of a world that once was home to millions of players." ** In which the First Guardian's creation is ensured as the Guardian stands and watches. * Booklog 6 - Choosing a Chumhandle (Page 518) ** "so, on to choosing a chumhandle. first off, a chumhandle should mean something." ** In which the finer arts of choosing a chumhandle are described. * Cutscene 9 - Grains of Sand (Page 524) ** "He had warned him. He had warned him of this." ** In which Modpack lands already and the End is taken by a swarm. * Chapter 26 - Nullvoid (Pages 525-529) ** "Actually, I just thought NULLVOID sounded cool." * Cutscene 10 - Suspended Animation (Page 529) End of Disc 1 ** "As is plainly obvious to anyone reading this story, the adventures of our heroes have been placed, with them included, in a self-induced suspended animation." * Chapter 27 - The Critical Moment (Pages 530-535) ** "The CRITICAL MOMENT had just transpired. Nothing was to be the same." * Chapter 28 - Impossible Odds (Pages 537-547) ** "But they faced impossible odds. English couldn't be harmed, let alone killed, but they would have to try." * Cutscene 11 - Ad Infinitum (Page 545) The Robomonkey Rebellion: Act 1 ** "This scenario, I admit, has been repeated ad infinitum throughout all of reality..." * Cutscene 12 - Even In Death (Page 546) The Robomonkey Rebellion: Intermission 1 ** "Even in death I'm beating you!" * Cutscene 13 - The Ruined Throne (Page 549) The Robomonkey Rebellion: Act 2 ** "They were all bickering, clashing, or staring at the center of the ruined throne room." * Cutscene 14 - The Way Out (Page 549) The Robomonkey Rebellion: Intermission 2 ** "He knew what it was. It was The Way Out." * Cutscene 15 - Risen (Page 550) The Robomonkey Rebellion: Finale ** "It was morning; the sun had just risen." * Cutscene 16 - Come Back (Page 550) ** "You tricked me. You said he would never come back." * Chapter 29 - The World Tree (Pages 550-560) ** "You look at the co-ordinates and see that Yggdrasil, the World Tree in which the First Block lies, should be dead ahead! However, there's nothing there..." ** In which the World Tree is uncovered and the fight for the First Block transpires. * Cutscene 17 - Virtual Rapture (Page 560) End of Act 2 Begin Disc 2 ** "All throughout GodCraft, throughout the world, a virtual Rapture was occurring." ** In which the Fourth Wall is fixed, the First Block is Scratched, and the Invasion is removed. Category:DTG2 Category:Act